


Then the Next Day

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: "How was your date?"





	Then the Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“So how was it?” Natasha asked Steve the next afternoon while they were running. 

“Fine,” was all he said. 

“What does that mean?” she asked. “Did he hit on you? Not hit on you?” 

Steve slowed down. Natasha followed suit. 

“No, it was really fine. He was sweet. I just hope I didn’t screw up.” 

“How?”

“I didn’t ask him in at my door.”

“Oh my god! He walked you to your door! How precious!” Natasha was laughing. “Both of you are so cute. You didn’t screw up. Call him. Ask _him_ out this time.” She started to run again, paused and asked him, “Did he kiss you?”

Steve didn’t answer. His face gave the answer away. 

“Is he a good kisser?” she asked.

 

Banner noticed Tony was unusually quiet. 

“What’s going on, Tony?” 

“Um, nothing. I sort of dated Rogers and -” 

“Finally! We’ve all been hoping you’d ask him.” 

“Not sure if he wants to see me again.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you never know how a date went.” 

“How many ‘dates’ have you been on?” Bruce asked.

“Hmm, two maybe.”

“So ask him out again. All he can do is say yes or no, right?”

Tony looked crestfallen. “Yeah.”


End file.
